Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus and methods utilized in the manufacture of semiconductor devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for a rotatable substrate support that is utilized to apply radio frequency power utilized in the manufacture of semiconductor devices.
Description of the Related Art
Reliably producing sub-half micron and smaller features is one of the key technology challenges for next generation very large scale integration (VLSI) and ultra large-scale integration (ULSI) of semiconductor devices. However, as the limits of circuit technology are pushed, the shrinking dimensions of VLSI and ULSI interconnect technology have placed additional demands on processing capabilities. Reliable formation of gate structures on the substrate is important to VLSI and ULSI success and to the continued effort to increase circuit density and quality of individual substrates and die.
One process utilized to form these structures includes plasma processing. In one of these plasma processes, a substrate is positioned on a substrate support in a chamber, and process gases are energized to form a plasma of the process gases. The plasma may be utilized for deposition of materials, or etching of materials, in order to form the structures. The plasma formation may be facilitated by radio frequency (RF) application to the gases from a showerhead within the chamber, an inductively coupled RF device coupled to the chamber, RF applied by or through the substrate support, and combinations thereof.
Rotatable substrate supports capable of RF application (i.e., RF “hot” or a bias power) suffer from serious drawbacks. Historically, electrical connection between any rotating parts has been attained by, for instance, rolling RF-rings, RF-brushes, RF pantographs and capacitive structures. However, when these connections are made post RF-match, arcing is produced due to high-voltage/current. This arcing typically results in damage to the chamber. Thus, there is a need for an improved rotating substrate support.